In many developing nations, potable water is not readily available within near distances. In fact, women in Africa walk an average of 3.5 miles a day to get water. Moreover, the average person needs 8-15 liters of water per day, and a family of 6 can require up to approximately 90 liters of water per day. Therefore, when potable water is not readily available in the home or within a near distance, the water must be transported in large amounts sometimes by walking long distances.
Often, people use plastic or metal jerry cans to transport the water over these distances. Jerry cans can be heavy and cumbersome even before the addition of the water to be transported. In addition, the jerry cans are often repurposed from other uses including lube oils, chemicals, paint, fuel and gasoline, transport and storage. Therefore, these cans can be laden with potentially carcinogenic chemicals.
It is therefore desirable to provide a designed for purpose, lightweight, ergonomically correct, easy-to-carry receptacle for transporting water over significant distances.